Culpa
by Murder the Gaa
Summary: Hola ―tartamudeó Naruto: No soy Gay, no quiero intentar saberlo, no quiero una cita, no busco amigos, no quiero tu compasión ni pena, ¡Ah! y largo. Las mejillas sonrosadas de Naruto y sus puños apretados no aguantaron mucho ante el enojo del menor: Idiota
1. No era un secreto

**D**isclaimer: Naruto lamentablemente no me pertenece, sino, a Kishimoto Masashi quien continúa dibujando.

**A**dvertencias: Esto es un AU –Universo Alterno-, y Principios de OOC –Justificado–.

* * *

Culpa

* * *

Por: Gaa

* * *

–

No era un secreto

–

Por fin luego de dos años de rehabilitación y sin ni un amigo del cual valerse esos años, Sakura Haruno salía de la Clínica en la cual estaba internada los últimos años. Su rostro estaba más delgado que antes y sus orbes jade no habían perdido el brillo de aquellos años joviales, su cuerpo estaba más menudo debido a la dieta libre de grasas y había salido caminando sin ningún tipo de secuela física que impediría desarrollar su vida con normalidad.

Éste último tiempo había estado investigando un poco de dónde se podría haber metido su novio y ─como no─ lo había encontrado en pleno centro de Tokyo. La joven mujer a sus veintidós años caminaba renovada y con unas nuevas esperanzas de vida mientras visitaba su antiguo departamento en el cual sabía que estaban sus cosas, hoy sería un día prometedor.

Tokyo era una ciudad muy movida, no existía el descanso inminente y siempre parecía recobrar más fuerzas con el tiempo. Mirando en dirección a la calle un joven rubio de orbes azules admiraba el paisaje del edificio de su novio, quien como todos los días desde que iniciaron su relación lo había pasado a buscar para ir con él a la universidad, estaba inquieto pero no por ello menos feliz, observó el ahora departamento perfectamente aliñado con una sutil muestra de elegancia mientras que su novio se vestía a sus espaldas. Naruto estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos ─

─Naruto, vámonos ─de los labios de aquella tentadora boca no salió nada más.

─Oye… ¿No crees que sea un día extraño? ─El muchacho lo miró un tanto contrariado acercándose abruptamente a él y colocando una de sus manos en la frente del rubio.

─No estás enfermo.

─¡No seas idiota, Sasuke!

─Venga, vámonos antes que me arrepienta de tener a un idiota como tú en mi departamento.

─¡Arrepentido debería estar yo el día que comencé con toda ésta relación!

─No comiences estúpido, mira que hoy no ando con ánimos.

─¡Tu nunca andas con ánimos, idiota!

Y así habían comenzado su día la joven pareja.

Naruto iba en cuarto año de Ciencias públicas, mientras que Sasuke llevaba cinco años de Ingeniería Civil. Cada uno tenía su vida casi por separado cuando se conocieron, o más bien hasta que Naruto divisó a Sasuke. Su facultad era la misma pero sus amigos no.

Sasuke se caracterizaba por ir siempre con aquella faceta frívola e ida, mientras que Naruto era un expresivo personaje, y por ser expresivo terminó conociendo a su actual novio.

─No ─había repetido nuevamente Shikamaru, quien miró a su rubio amigo hacer aquellas mañas con su rostro.

─Venga Shikamaru, es sólo presentármelo, yo me encargo del resto, ¡De veras!

─No Naruto, no te presentaré a Sasuke ─Naruto y Shikamaru se encontraban en la Biblioteca en donde se podía divisar unas hebras de cabellos azulinas y negras por allí, Naruto había distinguido aquella mueca triste que nadie parecía notar en la faceta de aquel idílico personaje, pero él no era cualquiera, él sí se había dado cuenta.

─¡Si no lo haces tú lo hago yo!

Y el patético '_Shhh' _ llegó a sus oídos anunciando que la encargada de la Biblioteca de la Universidad se encontraba cerca ─

─Has lo que quieras, no me metas a mi en esto ─definitivamente Shikamaru era todo menos brioso.

Naruto caminó indeciso hasta llegar a la mesa en donde se encontraba aquel llamativo personaje que era divisado por la mayoría de las chicas de la Universidad ─

─Hola ─nunca había tartamudeado, pero al parecer la inquisidora mirada del mayor parecía no pasar desapercibida para nadie.

─No soy Gay, no quiero intentar saberlo, no quiero una cita, no busco amigos, no quiero tu compasión ni pena, ¡Ah! y largo ─¡Ése chico era un borde!, las mejillas sonrosadas de Naruto y sus puños apretados no aguantaron mucho ante el enojo del menor.

─¡Eres un borde, engreído, niñito de papá y estúpido!, ¡Yo sólo quería conocerte idiota!...

Decir que de ese momento fueron inseparables les pareció absurdo.

Sasuke conducía su coche mientras que Naruto tomaba su café, con prontitud divisaron la Universidad de Tokyo en la cual ambos asistían. Buscaron el estacionamiento de Sasuke como todos los días y se bajaron dejando ver el fabuloso día Lunes de verano ─

─¡Hoy será un bonito día! ─Insisitó Naruto mientras tomaba su bolso y caminaba al costado de Sasuke. Naruto buscó la mano de su novio por entre sus bolsillos y al hallarla la entrelazó con la de él, Sasuke no era dado a las demostraciones amorosas en público, pero aquello era lo que más le gustaba a Naruto.

─¿Qué es lo que te toca ahora? ─murmuró el Uchiha tras un tiempo.

─Relaciones Exteriores con Asuma, ¿Y a ti? ─cuestionó de vuelta.

─ Diseño en Acero con Kakashi ─aseveró tras doblar por la cafetería y detenerse unos momentos.

No es que Sasuke fuera un top-model, pero si llamaba la atención tanto femenina como masculina, tenía sus razones: Sasuke era un chico bastante apetecible a la vista de cualquiera, aunque sus logros se los quitaba por ser tan arrogante ─

─Un Capuccino.

Naruto no podía parar de mirar a Sasuke, era algo que llevaba haciéndo desde que lo vio por primera vez, mantenía aquel rostro imperturbable como la primera vez pero había podido devolver aquel brillo en sus ojos que sus amigos de años daban por perdido.

El día fue agotador, una ardua mañana para los estudiantes. Naruto pasó por Sasuke quien era el que salía más tarde el día de hoy, camino _feliz_ por los pasillos en busca de su novio, y tras verlo despedirse de sus compañeros de clase quienes le preguntaba cosas de la materia recién abordada Naruto se lanzó a su brazo buscando los labios de aquel chico quien los recibió sin tapujos ─

─Venga, vámonos. ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir hoy a mi casa? ─La pregunta venía de más.

─¡Claro Sasuke! ─Naruto hoy _no se quería _separar de su novio.

El camino de vuelta se hizo extremadamente corto por las energías del rubio quien le iba hablando todo lo que hizo hoy sin omitirse nada, Sasuke por otra parte conducía entre divertido e impasible al escuchar las idioteces que decía su rubio novio en clases y las veces que lo echaron del salón de clases por ser demasiado ruidoso ─

─Ya llegamos inútil ─ambos eran un par de enamorados, pero aquello era un secreto para Sasuke quien cargo con sus cosas como Naruto las suyas, caminaron mientras Naruto seguía transmitiendo sus parodias y rememoraba otras haciéndo vaya de aquellas en las cuales estaban involucrados su circulo de amigos. Ascendieron al piso y tras abrir la puerta Naruto se fue corriendo al refrigerador de su novio para atiborrarse de comida y luego hacer la cena al chico que estaba sentado en el comedor haciéndo su tarea para tener la noche libre con él.

─Sasuke, ¿Qué quieres comer? ─No sabía para qué preguntaba si ya tenía conocimiento de la respuesta.

─Cualquier cosa menos Ramen Naruto ─E allí la razón de su auto-compasión.

─¡Bien!, manos a la obra.

Tras lo que parecieron unos minutos al chico de cabellos negros, Naruto ya tenía lista la cena a base de Onigiris y arroz con curry mientras que el moreno sencillamente se dedicaba a admirar la cena ─

─¿No le echaste nada raro? ─cuestionó indeciso el moreno.

─¿Por qué?

─Se ve muy apetecible ─su novio a veces podía ser un amor. Tras lo que pareció una tranquila cena, Sasuke se dedicó a observar a Naruto comer atentamente, mientras que no dejaba escapar nada, de cierto modo parecía nervioso.

─¿Qué sucede Sasuke? ─La voz de Naruto rompió el silencio que había en la estancia, mientras que Sasuke seguía abstraído hasta que vio aquellos ojos color cielo mirarlo con preocupación.

─Necesito decirte algo ─la voz cruda de Sasuke llegó a los oídos de Naruto el cual asintió de manera preocupada.

─¿Qué sería?

─_Quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo_.

Era el mejor día de Naruto.

Observó el imponente edificio que se erigía ante ella, estaba ansiosa y por qué no decirlo: Excitada. Hace más de dos años que no lo veía desde aquel fatídico accidente, no creía que las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto, a paso decidido presiono el botón del ascensor y tras llegar al último piso que era donde se hospedaba el amor de su vida tocó el timbre y espero un poco ─más bien─ espero mucho más de lo habitual, y tras tocar por segunda vez el timbre escuchó pasos a través de la puerta y la abrió un animoso chico ─

─Disculpa, ¿Aquí vive Sasuke? ─preguntó de manera cortés mientras sonreía llena de ilusiones ─

─Sí, espera un segundo. ¡Sasuke es para ti! ─El rubio se retiro, _sentía_ que no debía estar allí, más se quedó esperando unos pasos más atrás, cerca del comedor, y pronto los pasos de Sasuke resonaron desde el fondo.

_Estaba ansiosa, por qué negarlo_.

Lo vio allí tan imponente y seguro como lo había conocido a sus doce años, y decir que había perdido su gracia sería un burdo chiste. Pero todo se congeló cuando Sasuke la vio de pie, ella le sonrió como lo hacía cuando eran críos, llena de ilusión y esperanzas puesta en aquella varonil figura que se alzaba frente a ella ─

─Sasuke…

─Sakura… ─Nada más escapó de los labios del mayor, sus orbes había vuelto a perder aquel brillo que Naruto había conseguido, mientras que el rubio estaba alarmado, Sasuke se veía descompuesto pero lo que más lo alteró fue la acción que prosiguió a esa: Sasuke estaba siendo besado por aquella chica de cabellos rosas, extraños rosas que Sasuke parecía reconocer y no querer separarse de ellos, y como si el cuerpo de Sasuke fuera acto reflejo recibió cualquier ofrenda que le fuese ofrecida por aquella joven mujer, _un beso amargo que Naruto sintió_.

* * *

**B**ien, mi nueva producción: Culpa. Espero que les haya llamado la atención y no se angustien. Todo a su debido tiempo, ¿Merece Reviews?

─Gaa─


	2. Flor de Cerezo

**A**dvertencias: Puede que algunas frases suenen en rimas, son de mi autoría. Principios de OOC, espero que no les molesté ya que están tanto en Naruto como en Sasuke.

Culpa  
**―●◊●―**  
Por: Gaa  
**―●◊●―**

Flor de Cerezo

«─_Sasuke, ¿Serás mi novio cuando tengamos dieciséis?_ ─voz dulce y melodiosa, expresiones sinceras y sentimientos verdaderos.

─_¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?_ ─corazón negado y destrozado, vida abandonada llena de desconfianza.

─_Porque yo sí te quiero, no como Ino, quien no sabe que no te gustan los dulces_ ─dijo Sakura mientras señalaba la caja que Sasuke acababa de botar en el basurero.

─_Todas me quieren de distinta manera, ¿Qué me ofreces tú?_ ─corazón desvalido, alma inocente, pecas por ser pequeño.

─_Nunca te dejaré solo Sasuke-kun _─promesas de niños, proezas de grandes…

─_Sakura _─voz de adulto y consciencia discernida. Uchiha Sasuke había crecido, y tenía promesas que cumplir.

─_¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun?_ ─chica ideal, niña comprometida.

─_¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

Promesas de niños, proezas de grandes.

─_Nunca te dejaré solo Sasuke-kun._»

_Promesas rotas._

─Flor de Cerezo ─el mutismo de Sasuke fue roto cuando pronunció aquellas palabras. Sakura hace tiempo que lo había soltado, mientras que Naruto mantenía aquella desolada mueca, Sasuke acababa de besar a una chica delante de sus ojos.

─¿Cómo has estado Sasuke-kun? ─como si se hubieran visto ayer, Sakura saludaba a Sasuke, mientras pasaba y cerraba la puerta.

─Sakura ─en aquellas palabras ya no había sílabas pausadas, o entendimiento mutuo, sino que tenían el más puro resentimiento. Sus puños estaban apretados mientras que su ceño se fruncía, ¿Cómo se atrevía a ir allí?, o es que acaso… ¿Sakura no era nada más que una ilusión?

Como si lo pensado fuese un catalizador, Sasuke giró su rostro hasta posarlo en Naruto quien observaba a la chica de manera melancólica, y fue allí cuando supo que todo era un vil error.

Hace poco estaban en el cuarto con _su_ rubio, celebrando que Naruto se iba a vivir con él; y de un minuto a otro tenía a ¿Sakura? Delante de él besándolo… ella estaba muerta.

─Tú estabas muerta ─soltó sin ningún tipo de pudor. Sintió como Naruto hacía un extraño movimiento con su cuerpo, y fue allí que descubrió que estaban ambos sin la parte superior de sus vestimentas, mientras que su pantalón estaba desabrochado.

─No lo estaba Sasuke-kun, estaba en rehabilitación ─murmuró inquieta mientras se sentaba en el comedor. Sakura sabía que algo andaba mal, acababa de reparar en que ambos jóvenes estaban semidesnudos, mientras que la extraña tensión del ambiente se hacía casi insoportable.

─¿Quién es él? ─cuestionó tras un tiempo. Sasuke estaba a punto de echarse a reír para después contestar lo más mordaz que podía, ¿Cómo se atrevía a ver aquí después de dos años?, peor aún: ¿Cómo se atrevía a cuestionar lo que él hacía?

─Un amigo. Estábamos peleando por la ducha ─musitó descompuesto la pareja actual. Aquello no estaba en sus planes.

─Nos vemos luego Sasuke ─poco le importó salir sólo con pantalones, poco le importó dejar todas sus cosas allí, el sólo quería una cosa: Salir de allí.

Sasuke iba a replicar pero se contuvo, ya hablaría con Naruto. Observó como Sakura se removía inquieta de su puesto mientras lo observaba detenidamente alguna parte de su cuerpo, no tardó mucho en comprender qué era lo que observaba.

─Es mi novio ─aquello lo soltó sin ningún tipo de tapujos, sin embargo, Sasuke no comprendía por qué algo se le estaba escapando, algo no le estaba gustado, y eso era la cara de estupefacción y abatimiento de la joven…

¿Qué era aquello?

─¿Eres Homosexual? ─aquella pregunta nunca la esperó, como tampoco esperaba que precisamente fuera _ella_ quien lo cuestionara. Abrió y cerró su boca tratando de buscar una respuesta, más sólo quedó en absoluto mutismo.

No pudo evitar recordar…

─¿Cómo? ─insólito, le parecía insólito no haberse enterado de que su supuesta novia muerta estaba ¿Viva?, le parecía desvergonzado, tétrico, doloroso, engañador y sobre todo olvidado por aquella sola acción; ¿Dónde quedaban sus promesas? ¿Dónde quedó su muestra de amor y lealtad eternas?, ¡¿Dónde maldita sea quedó la verdad?!

─¡¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer aquí después de tanto tiempo?!

No, no tenía por qué aguantar eso, no tenía por qué soportar que ella se atreviera a venir a destrozar su vida ya rearmada, no tenía por qué destruir lo que llevaba con Naruto porque a Sakura se le ocurría llegar como Pedro por su casa a cuestionarle cosas, ¡No tenía por qué!

─Sa-Sasuke.

─Vete.

─¿Qué? ─estaba incrédula, ¿Sasuke la estaba echando?

─Vete, no te quiero ver, no quiero saber de ti ni de tú historia, no quiero volver a escuchar tu voz como tampoco quiero que nadie me hable de ti. Tú ya no eres parte de mi vida.

De manera abrupta y poco caballerosa, Sasuke tomó el brazo de Sakura jalándolo hasta llegar a la puerta, en donde no dudo el abrirla para después sacar de allí a la joven: No quería verla.

─Es por él verdad…

─Naruto no tiene nada que ver en esto.

Un portazo resonó en aquel pasillo. Eso era lo más que podía soportar.

Su vida iba bien sin ella, estaba con Naruto con quién todo resultaba desastroso, pero sin embargo, él estaba con su pareja; no tenía por qué venir Sakura a percudir su momentánea 'felicidad', como tampoco comprendía por qué no buscaba a Naruto…

Una semana había transcurrido y Naruto no daba señales, no es que lo hubiese buscado con todas sus artimañas ─ni siquiera lo había llamado─, pero ya era demasiado tiempo sin que el rubio no le hablara de absolutamente nada, y aquello le incomodaba.

_No hay sonrisa, no hay pasión… el brillo en sus ojos se perdió, tal como la Luna perdió su sol._

─Naruto ─era la décima vez en que Shikamaru llamaba a Naruto en clases, y este permanecía impune a cualquier llamado. Su mirada se desviaba del profesor al patio, mientras que sus movimientos eran sincronizados desde hace ya una semana.

─Naruto ─no hablaba y no pensaba, sólo transcribía lo que el profesor le decía. No molestaba y no sonreía.

─Naruto ─no miraba, como tampoco brillaba: Naruto no brillaba.

─Naruto…

Sakura estaba a las afueras de la facultad de Tokyo Central. Su mirada variaba desde los vehículos hacia el interior de la Universidad, esperando a ver aquella cabellera de estrafalario peinado.

─¿Qué haces aquí? ─pero Sakura no esperaba aquello.

─Naruto ─había investigado, ella había espiado a Sasuke toda esa semana; y se había dado cuenta de que toda la Universidad sabía que ellos eran novios, y no sólo unos novios cualesquiera, sino los más famosos de la Universidad:

Uchiha Sasuke: El genio de Ingeniería Civil y chico más guapo.

Uzumaki Naruto: El personaje con más líos dentro de la Universidad, estudiando Ciencias Políticas.

No había nadie que nos los conociera: Naruto por su presente hiperactividad, y Sasuke por su misteriosa y llamativa presencia: Incomparables.

─No me has respondido, ¿qué haces aquí? ─no, a pesar de todo él no quería terminar con Sasuke, él quería a Sasuke… _lo amaba_…

«─_No hay Naruto sin Sasuke _─explicó Hinata tras un tiempo de abrupto silencio. El parque estaba a rebosar de niños gritando y carros de comida rápida, mientras que el rubio se entretenía meciéndose en un lento vaivén en el columpio.

─_¿Por qué dices eso Hinata-chan?_ ─cuestionó tras estar un tiempo en silencio. Su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma: Grande y llamativa, más para los que conocían a dicha persona, sabían que esa sonrisa era una vil farsa ─… _Naruto será Naruto hasta que muera_ ─murmuró como si explicara algo sencillo, _como si él se lo creyera._

─_Naruto-kun_ ─pronunció de manera forzosa Hinata, con su expresión claramente carmín, mientras que sus constantes tartamudeos hacían que la conversación se perdiera en instantes, pero tenía que tomar valor: Naruto la necesitaba ─_… No tienes por qué sonreír si no lo sientes. No sonrías si no eres feliz_ ─enfatizó por fin la muchacha.

Pero ante todo pronóstico Naruto volvió a sonreír, más no como antes, sino melancólicamente.

─_Con que… Naruto no es Naruto si no está Sasuke_ ─musitó tras un tiempo. Dejó de mecerse en aquel melancólico vaivén que lo envolvía, para levantar su vista y posarse en dos niños que jugaban con deleite.

─_Sasuke… _─los labios de Naruto pronunciaron aquel nombre de manera casi dolorosa. Hinata observaba como su amigo de desmoronaba ante sus ojos, fingiendo toda una maldita semana que a Naruto no le pasaba nada, y ahora, ahora lo tenía sin máscaras que sujetar; Naruto estaba llorando.

─_No hay Naruto sin Sasuke _─volvió a farfullar mientras pequeñas gotas caían por sus mejillas ─_. ¿Sabes, Hinata-chan? Sasuke es un bastardo de primera, un cínico, hipócrita, mal novio, poco cariñoso, malhumorado, frígido, estúpido _─se hacía y se deshacía insultado a aquella persona que lo dejó así; mientras que sus manos agarraban firmemente las cadenas que sostenían los columpios de aquel parque ─, _pero… a pesar de todo él es mi idiota frígido de mal humor._

Hinata no hizo más que sonreír de manera sencilla, mientras sus sonrosadas mejillas denotaban qué vergonzoso había sido eso para ella, sin embargo… No hay Naruto sin Sasuke, como tampoco hay Sasuke sin Naruto.»

─Uzumaki Naruto ─contraatacó tras observarlo detenidamente.

─No me ha contestado, Sakura-san ─insistió Naruto. Miró el reloj que estaba en el Hall, dándose cuenta de que Sasuke saldría en aproximadamente quince minutos. Tenía que sacar provecho.

─Sasuke no saldrá hasta más tarde ─pronunció Naruto de manera más tierna. Aquella sonrisa que se instaló en sus labios hizo dudar a Sakura.

─¿Qué es lo que quieres? ─cuestionó ahora la chica de cabellos rosas. Naruto dejó de sonreír para fijar sus orbes zafiro en los jades de la chica, el rubio con prontitud puso un rostro serio, bastante irregular en su expresión de eterna felicidad.

─Platicar contigo.

En una cafetería, a las afueras de la Universidad de Tokyo, se podía divisar a Naruto ingresando con una chica a Ichiraku, mientras que la tensión se podía palpar a la distancia.

─Así que, tú eres el novio de Sasuke-kun. No sé qué artimañas forjaste para lograr que él saliera contigo, pero te expresaré algo: Sasuke es mío ─de llegada, la chica de infrecuente matiz de cabello no espero a atacar a Naruto, quien naturalmente pedía a su buena amiga Ayame lo mismo de siempre.

─No sé qué profesas tú al aparecer después de dos años, en los cuales Sasuke te dio por muerta, al tratar de ingresar de manera abrupta en su vida. ¿Pensaste en sus sentimientos Sakura? ─inquirió tras un tiempo el chico; no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Sasuke así de sencillo, él quería pelear por la única persona que lo había visto sin penas ni consolado de manera forzada, pero ante todo, quería que Sasuke fuera feliz.

─Eso no te incumbe, tarde o temprano él me aceptará de nuevo y seremos novios como antes ─Sakura comprendía perfectamente a lo que quería llegar Naruto, pero su presencia la inquietaba, su sólo nombre la hacía pensar que quizás nunca más podría estar con aquel chico con el cual creció, sino por el hecho de que su antiguo novio la cambió por un hombre.

Naruto en estos momentos significaba un peligro para su integridad, no es que ella no quisiera a Sasuke, ¡Lo amaba! Lo había ido a buscar a pesar que sus propios padres le rogaron encarecidamente que dejara a Sasuke Uchiha tranquilo, que quizás ya tenía una vida, que él incluso podría estar casado; que sería un golpe emocional muy fuerte diciendo de la nada: "Hola Sasuke, soy Sakura tu novia de hace dos años… no, no estaba muerta, sólo en rehabilitación. ¿Quieres volver a ser mi novio?" Dios, incluso ella lo encontraba descabellado, pero a pesar de todo eso lo hizo, a pesar de las consecuencias en la vida de Sasuke decidió ingresar de nuevo, a pesar de que él mismo la echó de su vida, hay estaba: Ella quería a Uchiha Sasuke.

─Escúchame Sakura, yo… yo comprendo lo que quieres ─intervino el rubio tras ver que la chica le iba a dedicar una cátedra ─, Sasuke me contó muchas cosas de ti, partiendo por el hecho de que eres y fuiste su única novia. Sé que lo amas, y que él quizás también te quiere ─aquella extraña declaración no se la esperaba, ni mucho menos el interlocutor. Aceptar que quizás Sasuke se fuera con Sakura era algo que le dolía incluso más que su primera disputa, porque ahora él se estaba haciendo a un lado para su felicidad.

─Yo… antes que todo quiero su felicidad. Sasuke ha sufrido mucho más de lo que quizás tú sepas. Sólo quiero que me prometas algo Sakura ─no quería, pero debía, decirle aquello era firmar que si Sasuke se iba con ella, él debía desaparecer de su vida… no quería dejar a Sasuke ─, hazlo tranquila. No puedes venir de la nada como lo hiciste a pedirle explicaciones, te recuerdo que tú estabas muerta, muerta ─repitió con desdén ─. No te impediré que hables con él, si eso es lo que quieres, pero hazlo con calma, y si él decide… decide que lo mejor para él es estar contigo… yo no impediré la unión; yo quiero que Sasuke sea feliz.

No sabía de dónde había sacado tal madurez al enfrentar las cosas, quizás estar tanto tiempo con Sasuke le había surtido efecto, y sin contratiempos forzó una delicada sonrisa de melancolía. Sakura no daba crédito a lo que le había dicho Naruto, pero sin dudas le parecía sensato de su parte lo que le había dicho.

Hubo un silencio para nada incómodo, mientras que Naruto comía tranquilamente lo que había pedido: Un tazón de Ramen.

─Sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien… pero yo lo quería ver, quería decirle que podemos seguir con nuestras vidas, que yo ya estaba bien y no muerta como él lo pensó; es una utopía, lo sé, pero… siempre dije y mantengo que Sasuke a pesar de todo es capaz de comprender todo, le guste o no.

No hubo más palabras, ni mucho menos más señas entre ellos. De ahora en adelante sería una ardua pelea para ver quién se quedaba con Sasuke de la manera más limpia que alguien pudo conocer: Sasuke elegía.

La clase había sido extenuante, en ningún momento dejo de pensar en Naruto y aquello lo traía enfurecido. ¿No se supone que su novio debería estarlo esperando como todos los días pasados al costado de su sala? Su vida había sido un completo caos desde la llegada inesperada de Sakura, y él no tuvo más que estirar sus manos para saber si aquello era tangible; no le había quedado de otra que llamar a los padres de Sakura para cuestionarles el por qué su hija seguía viva, pero lo que no esperó fue ver lo siguiente.

─Sasuke ─Naruto estaba allí parado en el pasillo central esperándolo, al igual que a su costado estaba el motivo de sus resientes desvelos, ¿No le había dejado bien en claro que no quería volver a verla? Sus puños se apretaron de igual manera que lo hicieron en su departamento, y pretendía hacer lo mismo que realizó aquel día, más la suerte no estaba de su lado.

─Ni se te ocurra Sasuke-teme ─Naruto, a sabiendas de la respuesta física y emocional que provocaría en su hasta ahora novio, se paró cubriendo con su cuerpo a la chica, quien lo miraba si bien incómoda, estaba completamente agradecida.

─Quítate Dobe, le dije que no la quería volver a ver ─masculló mientras se intentaba abrir paso en un duelo de miradas con Naruto.

─He dicho que no 'ttebayo. Tú de aquí no sacas a nadie Sasuke-teme.

─Hn, ¿Y quién me lo impedirá?, ¿Tú? Un novio que NO es capaz de presentarse ─cólera.

─¡Ahh!, ¡¿O sea que soy yo el ÚNICO que tiene que llamar a su NOVIO?! ─dolor.

─¡Tú eres el que me tenía que ir a visitar! ─frustración.

─¡Oh!, perdone usted míster perfección, es que pensé que MI novio quería tener tiempo a solas con su estúpido orgullo ─tristeza.

─¡Tú no piensas Dobe! ¡¿Por qué maldita sea la estás defendiendo?! ─desconfianza.

─Porque ella te tiene que decir algo Sasuke ─lealtad.

─¡Pues no la quiero ver, y punto! ─soledad.

─¡No seas estúpido Sasuke! ─amor.

─¡Tú me dijiste que no me harías nunca daño! ─soledad, dolor, desamor, engaño. Maldito seas Uzumaki Naruto.

─¡¿Y ESO QUÉ TIENE QUE VER?! ─enojo, frustración, soledad y dolor.

─Me lo estás haciendo ahora.

_Promesas rotas_.

Naruto quedó en absoluto silencio. Había escuchado perfectamente lo que Sasuke le había susurrado hace unos instantes, mientras que Sakura estaba completamente abstraída. Sasuke no era de expresar emociones, Sasuke no era débil… pero sin embargo, sin embargo él le había admitido que lo estaba dañando: Naruto estaba dañando a Sasuke, algo que él le prometió nunca hacer.

─Sasuke yo…

No hubo tiempo, no hubo palabras de consuelo como tampoco una sorda reconciliación. Sasuke se había marchado, y aquellas frías palabras que pronunció hace poco, que a pesar de que eran parte de lo que sentía, se sentía como frívolas muestras de rencor hacia su persona, como el Sasuke de antes, como la persona de la cual le costó sacar de aquel profundo foso.

«─_¿Lo prometes? _─nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable, era la primera vez ─y esperaba que fuera la última─ en la cual Sasuke se mostrara así ante él.

─_¿Prometerte qué, dattebayo? ─_Naruto admiraba como Sasuke fijaba su vista al cielo de su dormitorio, sin dudas todo en él le llamaba la atención.

─_¿Prometes nunca hacerme daño? _─sabía que sonaba infantil, se sentía estúpido y débil, pero por sobre todas las cosas, se sentía inseguro; y eso no le gustaba.

─_Olvídalo, ¿Quieres?, creo que estoy delirando por la fiebre ─_musitó tras un tiempo, mientras que la habitación se quedaba en silencio.

─_Lo prometo._

Sasuke miró como Naruto no tenía muestra de estar jugando, él le era sincero. Su mirada se lo decía a la vez que parte de él le gritaba que con aquel revoltoso rubio no tenía de qué preocuparse… pero la otra…

─_Prometo no lastimarte._

Maldecía su fiebre y sus delirios, maldecía estar débil y mostrase como era en realidad ─un crío inseguro tras estar sin amor ni cuidado por mucho tiempo─, pero sobre todo maldecía que Naruto fuera la única persona que lograba colocarlo así, y él estúpidamente aceptaba que Sasuke Uchiha había perdido su principal batalla: No dejar que nadie lo lastimara, porque aunque Naruto se lo estuviera prometiendo y no hiciera nada, su sola presencia lo lograba.

Por primera vez Sasuke dejó salir su primera sonrisa con Naruto, la primera risa vulnerable que le entregaba.»

─¡SASUKE!

_No hay Naruto sin Sasuke, como tampoco hay Sasuke sin Naruto._

* * *

Segundo Chap., espero no haberos decepcionado, la verdad que el OOC de Sasuke me costó un poco. Sé que no es así de fácil hacerlo hablar de lo que siente, pero como Naruto lo trató un tiempo, es obvio que algo de él debería haber cambiado, aquellas cosas las explicaré más adelante. Por casualidad: éste escrito está editado.

**A**gradecimientos a: Pastelito, tsuki-L, Mikoto-sama, saku-ann, Kaze no Misuki, Akai Karura, nohely, Sasunaru_x100, katsurang, lady Sesshouramu, o0o0-nina-0o0o, Tsunade25.

Espero sus comentarios, y de antemano disculpo la demora.


	3. Reminiscencias

**A**dvertencias: OOC justificado en Sasuke y Shikamaru, lamento aquello.

Culpa  
**―•◊•―**  
Por: Gaa  
**―•◊•―**

Reminiscencias

Devastado llegó a su departamento, no muy lejos del hogar del que había sido su pareja hasta que se le ocurrió meter la pata hasta el fondo. No podía negar que se odiaba a sí mismo por todo lo que había hecho, pero sin dudas Sasuke lo había sacado de quicio; por unos momentos sintió toda aquella ira producida por el Uchiha regurgitar de su interior y bañar toda la estancia, apretó sus puños con fuerza logrando hacerse daño mientras maldecía una y otra vez al mayor pero como si un flash ocurriera por su mente recordó la maldita escena que lo hacía sentir tan miserable e idiota.

«─_Me lo estás haciendo ahora._»

Aquella frase se repetía una y otra vez en su interior, llamándolo a la desesperanza y culpa. Ahora le había dejado el camino libre a Sakura para que Sasuke volviese a sus redes, no es que le molestase el hecho de que él fuera feliz, pero lo que sí lo enervaba era la acción de que por culpa de su desliz hubiese catalizado la unión de ambos, cuando posiblemente el mayor se hubiese quedado con él; cómo dolía.

Sonrió con nostalgia mientras se dejaba deslizar por la puerta de entrada, ni siquiera podía llegar en sanas condiciones a su hogar. Desde la disputa que habían tenido en la salida no pudo lograr localizar a Sasuke, y en un estado de completo mutismo comenzó a vagar hasta que el frío nocturno se le hizo insuficiente para aplacar aquel incesante dolor que tenía en su pecho.

―Soy un idiota a veces dattebayo… ni siquiera puedo cumplir una promesa ―cubriendo con su antebrazo sus orbes zafiro, dejó que aquellos divertidos y tristes recuerdos lo embargaran, como cuando vio por primera vez a Sasuke, o el día en que se le ocurrió acercarse a él, su primera vez juntos como también aquel beso que les acarreó más de un problema… añoranza.

« No todas las mañanas se podía apreciar el extenso Campus de la universidad de aquella vista. Siempre que la curiosidad lo picaba millares de mujeres y hombres aledaños estaban allí, casi como si en el centro estuviese la actual estrella de Jpop en Japón, y lo peor es que por mucho que quisiese acercarse, distintas miradas lo perseguían haciéndolo sentir cohibido, es por eso que llegaba quizás unos minutos antes para poder ocupar aquel sitio, pero siempre era lo mismo, sólo en las tardes o dudosos días en la mañana podía lograr admirar el reflejo de los extensos parajes que la universidad tenía, podía sentir cómo la fuerza de aquel lugar y el poderío recorría sus venas, y no comprendía por qué.

―_Es un idiota, no sabe lo que vendrá_ ―había estado escuchando aquello durante quince minutos. Extrañamente Anko, su profesora de Humanidades, había pedido el primer bloque por algunos inconvenientes, así que llanamente había decidido marchar a aquel lugar para descansar, pero con todas aquellas personas observándolo le parecía casi imposible. "_¿Qué demonios dattebayo?" _Los orbes azules del muchacho se dirigieron a la multitud de chicas tanto de los últimos grados como los más jóvenes hacer un círculo completo, algo extraño. Podía identificar la presencia y poco a poco el sitio que tanto le gustaba comenzaba a abastecerse de distintas personas, pero sobretodo los denominados 'populares' de grados mayores se dirigieron a la cúspide, casi donde él se encontraba. Aquello lo desconcertó, pero lo dejó pasar. Cerró sus orbes e intento descansar pese a todo aquel barullo ocasionado por quizás qué persona: "_Debe ser una estrella de Jpop que entró a terminar sus estudios je je je"_.

Pronto el griterío lo sintió más cerca, pero no traspaso cierta 'barrera', una sombra opacaba el escaso sol que tenía del Astro, pero aquello no evitó que siguiera en lo que estaba haciendo: nada.

―Muévete Dobe ―terminó de ceder uno de sus orbes cuando observó aquella imagen que lo dejo perplejo, ¡un tío!, eso era por los que tantos revoloteaban, ¡un simple tío!

―¿Eres una estrella de Jpop? ―tenía que ser algo, porque no podía creer que alguien que tuviera cara de tanta mala leche. El susodicho enarcó una ceja mientras una sonrisa prepotente se formaba en su rostro, estruendosos griteríos llegaron a los oídos de muchos, pero el ceño se le frunció inmediatamente cuando volvió a fijar su vista en el idiota que tenía abajo, en cierto modo le causo gracia lo que le dijo, y sobre toda en la manera floja y despectiva que lo hizo, supuso que no lo conocía y extrañamente hoy estaba de bueno humor.

―Hn… algo así ―respondió como si nada. Decidido a no perder su valioso tiempo se sentó al otro costado del árbol sacando un libro cualquiera comenzándolo a leer y así paso toda la mañana hasta que el rubio se retiró »

Poco tiempo después de eso el rubio supo quién era aquel chico por qué causaba tanto escándalo. No era de aquellas personas que se fijaban en chicos populares, ni mucho menos en arrogantes tíos o tías, pero una tarde Shikamaru le llegó con algo que hasta el día de hoy nunca pudo olvidar, y precisamente el día que Sakura apareció aquellos recuerdos lo quemaron a carne viva.

« No comprendía por qué el flojo de su amigo estaba estudiando, cuando a lo único que se dedicaba era a postrar su cabeza en el banco y sacarse las notas exactas para poder pasar sin complicaciones, era un maldito hijo de…

―Deberías dejar de insultarme ―y por si fuera poco el idiota leía la mente. Frunció el ceño aún más y caminó con él a la Biblioteca, lo bueno de todo esto era que al ser pareja de Shikamaru se obtenía la nota suficiente como para salvar el ramo, lo malo es que era desesperante.

―Qué problemático ―murmuró por lo bajo mientras se rascaba la nunca. Naruto atendió al dicho y observó la atestada biblioteca, pero las chicas no estaban adentro, sino fuera de ella pudiendo gritar y suspirar a su antojo; enarcó una ceja y caminó sin más, tenían que pedir los dichosos libros. Cuando la bibliotecaria les dijo en qué pasillos buscarlos Naruto partió mientras Shikamaru se quedaba atrás para saber qué cosas hacer, pero lo que menos esperó fue verlo parado admirando el libro que aquel chico que quitaba el suspiro leía, ambos parecían enfrascados en una ida y venida de argumentos hasta que Shikamaru asintió a algo que el chico moreno dijo. Una sonrisa autosuficiente se posó en aquellos labios pero sus ojos no lo acompañaban, parecían irremediablemente vacíos. Luego Shikamaru pareció decirle algo a lo que el atribuyo grosero por la mirada de odio que aquel chico le proporciono, su amigo negó con la cabeza mientras palpaba la espalda del chico y le enfatizaba otras palabras mientras le quitaba el libro de las manos; nunca vio a Shikamaru tan prendido con una conversación, no hasta hoy que parecía más despierto que cuando jugaba Shougi con Asuma-sensei. Lo miró sorprendido cuando obtuvo un frívolo abrazo y una seña de aceptación mientras Nara parecía sonreír por aquello, ¿Qué demonios sucedía allí?

Cuando su amigo llegó a su costado volvió a su pose normal, diciendo lo problemático de tener que lidiar con lazos de amistad y mantenerlos y otras cosas sin sentido, pero la curiosidad de Naruto llegaba mucho más lejos que aquello, se notaba que Shikamaru sabía que él había visto todo, por ende quería preguntar y él trataba de desviar el tema. Su mirada cielo se dirigió hacia la puerta de la biblioteca admirando como las chicas posaban sus orbes en los de aquella persona, y se volvió a fijar en aquel personaje; vale lo admitía el tío era sexy y apetecible a la vista, pero ¿es que nadie se fijaba que sus orbes gritaban soledad?

―Tsk qué problemático… hazlo luego Naruto que quiero dormir ―por un momento se mantuvo quieto tratando de descifrar aquellas palabras, más cuando comprendió que su amigo se refería a que le preguntara rápido sonrío al saber su batalla ganada sin luchar.

―Cuéntame todo ―Shikamaru pareció pensarlo un poco y murmuró lo problemático que era cuando las personas eran tan metiches y querían saber lo de la vida ajena, y que por sobre todo tenía prohibido ir vagabundeando lo que le iba a contar porque o si no sus testículos tendrían que pagar la gran bocaza que tenía. Tras asegurarle al Nara que no tenía nada que temer comenzó con aquel relato que no sólo lo hizo sentirse comprendido, sino también que tenía unas enormes ganas de conocer a aquella persona de la que muchos hablaban…

―Su nombre es Uchiha Sasuke y tiene diecinueve años, cursa tercer año de Ingeniería Civil y lo conozco desde hace siete años ―murmuró como si nada. Naruto le reprendió con la vista a lo que el chico bufó algo molesto ―. Ven, aquí estamos muy cerca de él y quizás escuche lo que te voy a decir ―Naruto lo siguió sin miramientos hasta unas estanterías donde lo podían divisar, más él no los podría escuchar.

―Pues verás, conozco a Sasuke desde los doce, en el colegio de Tokyo, era mi compañero de curso y él era amigo de Gaara, el hermano de Temari, cuando comencé a salir con ella empecé a juntarme más con Sasuke, a pesar de ser tan bastardo es buena persona muy, pero muy en el fondo ―enfatizando la palabra 'muy', Naruto le siguió interesado, porque sabía que de allí en adelante la cosa se pondría mejor ―. No me dejarás hasta que te cuente todo, ¿cierto? ―no tenía por qué responder, Shika ya sabía la respuesta ―, joder que tío tan metiche.

Sasuke no tiene padres, ambos murieron por una negligencia de su hermano mayor, los tres iban de camino a una reunión de empresarios, e Itachi siendo el próximo cabecilla tuvo que marchar con ellos. Sasuke no podía ir porque al otro día tenía que marcharse al cumpleaños de Hinata ―Naruto no pudo evitar sorprenderse, Hinata-chan iba en su clase y al parecer sí conocía al Uchiha aunque no lo demostrara―. Por si no lo sabías Hinata es hija de un importante empresario y Sasuke había prometido ir, y aquel entonces la junta duraba tres días ―retomó la historia Shikamaru cuando dejó de ver a su amigo sorprendido ―, Itachi tenía catorce años por lo cual le pidió a su padre si podía conducir el automóvil un trecho, cosa que su padre permitió, pero tras una idiotez de Itachi de querer contestar el teléfono cuando iba conduciendo no vio que se acercaba una curva peligrosa y lo demás es historia.

Itachi salvó ileso de no ser por una que otra costilla rota, el fémur y otras partes que no recuerdo, pero sus padres murieron. Sasuke estaba en la fiesta cuando se enteró de todo y nunca soltó ninguna lágrima, en ese entonces él tenía seis años. Lo peor fue cuando Itachi fue en su búsqueda, Sasuke le recriminó lo idiota que había sido y que por su culpa no tenían padres, e Itachi dolido y sintiéndose una mierda se fue de la ciudad dejándolo a él solo.

Más grande Sasuke se quiso disculpar pero aún no se sabe el paradero de él ―Shikamaru se quedó en un mutismo mientras pensaba en contarle lo siguiente, pero Naruto era perspicaz cuando quería, y estaba sumamente interesado en ello.

―Sé que no termina allí Shikamaru, sigue ―el aludido rodó sus orbes y continuó el relato como si nada de aquello le influyera.

―Cuando lo conocí Sasuke era abstraído, por lo cual no muchos se le acercaban, Gaara llegó y se sentó con él en busca de silencio que no le otorgaban aquellos compañeros ruidosos y de un día para otro, cuando teníamos doce, los vimos a ambos riéndose de una trastada que hicieron. Poco a poco comenzamos a convivir más como grupo hasta la edad de dieciséis cuando a Sasuke se le ocurrió salir con una chica. Todos estábamos felices exceptuando por todas las broncas juveniles, pero una noche cuando estábamos de juerga en la casa de Temari, a la novia de Sasuke se le ocurrió ir a comprar más bebestibles sin avisarle a nadie, cuando él notó que no estaba y nos lo hizo saber todos partimos a buscarla pero en la esquina de la casa hubo un choque… sin saberlo todos miramos a Sasuke, es que ese tío no puede tener más mala suerte joder ―Shikamaru tomó una pausa, al parecer recordar aquella noche no le traía gusto. Vio como su amigo miraba el cielo intentando que la ira no se apoderara de él, algo completamente irónico debido a que su actitud siempre era pasiva. Cuando logró tranquilizarse lo observó de nuevo con aquella pose que tanto le conocía ―. En fin…

Sasuke caminó tranquilo hasta el choque, hasta que vio a su novia tirada en el asfalto. Murmuró algo de que tenía una suerte de los mil demonios y se maldecía por ser tan descuidado. Todos pensamos que no era grave, hasta que la observamos… ella estaba desangrándose viva en medio de la calle y Sasuke lo único que hacía era recriminarse por no estar más atento. Se fue con ella al hospital mientras nosotros nos quedábamos avisando a nuestros padres para luego ir allí.

Los padres de chica llegaron al poco tiempo y tras tres días de estar en una ida y venida al hospital nos dijeron que la pobre había fallecido, desde allí Sasuke se volvió más frío y distante.

Luego de eso desapareció del colegio y nos anunciaron que habían adelantado la graduación de Sasuke y se fue a la universidad, lo demás es como lo ves ahora.

Naruto admiró en silencio al susodicho. No sentía lástima, porque él había pasado por casi lo mismo y los sentimientos más detestados por él fueron aquellos. Lo quería conocer y haría cualquier cosa para poder hacerlo sonreír, esa era su naturaleza. Naruto fijo su mirada en Shikamaru, casi pidiéndole que le leyera la mente y aceptara, el aludido al sentirse tan observado fijo la mirada llena de deseos del rubio, frunció el ceño y decidió volverlo a mirar con el fin de saber que lo que quería el rubio sería lo que él pensaba y cuando vio la decidida mirada de su amigo arrugó aún más su frente y negó con voz rotunda y casi colérica.

─No ─había repetido nuevamente Shikamaru, quien miró a su rubio amigo hacer aquellas mañas con su rostro.

─Venga Shikamaru, es sólo presentármelo, yo me encargo del resto, ¡De veras!

─No Naruto, no te presentaré a Sasuke ─Naruto y Shikamaru se encontraban en la Biblioteca en donde se podía divisar unas hebras de cabellos azulinas y negras por allí, Naruto había distinguido aquella mueca triste que nadie parecía notar en la faceta de aquel idílico personaje, pero él no era cualquiera, él sí se había dado cuenta.

─¡Si no lo haces tú lo hago yo!»

Como añoraba aquellos tiempos.

De allí en adelante fueron puros problemas, golpes y sonrojos injustificados hasta el día de su primer beso, el sólo recordarlo le hizo sacar una inminente sonrisa casi carcajada, una estúpida carcajada…

« Como todos los años los Universitarios de Tokyo tenían un mes y medio disponible para vacacionar a gusto. El estrés de los exámenes o las exposiciones quedaban relegados por aquellas semanas donde la fiesta de la vendimia* parecía resucitar en el Oriente, mientras los clubes nocturnos sufrían un allanamiento de juventud y vitalidad quedando abiertos hasta quizás las ocho del otro día.

─¡Qué bien dattebayo! ─el rubio estiró sus brazos al cielo mientras observaba el cielo para luego restregarse los ojos con pereza, ¡había logrado salvar todos los ramos de forma milagrosa, así que no tenía que rendir exámenes!, caminó hasta la salida y se apoyo en el auto de Sasuke quien lo llevaría a su casa para luego irse a la suya. Esa noche estaba cansado, pero Lee haría una fiesta en su casa. Prendió su walkman y comenzó a cambiar las canciones hasta toparse con la indicada. Cabeceaba según los tiempos de la música y sintió como alguien le golpeaba la cabeza producto de sus ojos cerrados, al abrirlos se topó con un libro de Construcción según el ambiente de tercer grado, y enseguida aludió a la persona que estaba esperando; no comprendía el por qué de sus acciones, pero su cuerpo gravitó a aquella persona a la cual se aferraba cansado ocultado parte de su rostro en aquel torso, estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir lo suficiente como para poder ir a la fiesta de Lee.

─Estoy cansado 'ttebayo ─inquirió mientras se enterraba en busca de aquel adormecedor olor y arrullador palpitar.

─No me utilices de almohada, Dobe ─farfulló algo de que los amigos prestaban su cuerpo para que un hiciese lo que quisiera y diversas idioteces más sólo para ganarse una hostia de Sasuke y que sacara las llaves de su pantalón haciendo sonar el vehículo.

─Súbete proxeneta ─Naruto frunció el ceño molesto.

─Te he dicho que me molesta que me digas palabras que no conozco teme ─allí estaba otra vez. Sasuke en sus labios posesionó una socarrona sonrisa mientras que él quedaba perplejo y aún más molesto.

─No es mi culpa que seas un dobe inculto, Naruto, yo que tú me dedico a leer un poco más, quizás así florezca algo en el estiércol que tienes como cerebro ─golpe bajo. El rubio frunció el ceño mientras colocaba el freno de mano haciendo detener fuerte el auto en medio del estacionamiento.

─¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa Baka-suke?!

─No, ¿qué demonios te sucede a ti usurantonkachi?, no ves que casi nos matas ─Sasuke no gritaba muy a menudo, por lo cual su voz cuando estaba enojado adquiría un tenebroso matiz, pero él no estaba intimidado por la mirada iracunda ni el aura sedienta de su sangre, a él Sasuke no lo intimidaba.

─¡Tú eres el que siempre me menosprecia!, no sé cómo demonios te aguanto.

─Nadie te pidió tu pena ─¡Ouch!, eso no se lo esperaba. Más furioso que antes se lanzó sobre el Uchiha intentando golpearlo para hacerlo reaccionar, _odiaba_ cuando él le decía que estaba a su lado por pena, lo odiaba profundamente.

─¡Si me dieras pena, bastardo, ni siquiera me molestaría en molestarte! ─qué estúpido sonó eso, pero después de todo aquello era lo que sentía. Siguieron intentando lastimarse en medio del estacionamiento, dentro de un auto, en un espacio reducido.

─¡Ay! ─Naruto chilló fuertemente mientras se impulsaba hacía arriba logrando chocar su cabeza en el techo del auto. Su mano se dirigió a la zona afectada haciendo que Sasuke se preguntara qué demonios sucedía.

─Dobe, ¿qué sucede? ─por arte de magia la trifulca terminó allí, un sonrosado rubio se sobaba el trasero mientras con llorosos ojos miraba a su compañero.

─Tu jodida palanca de cambio se me enterró en el culo.

Tres…

Dos…

Uno…

La estruendosa carcajada de Sasuke se escuchó mucho más de lo que él mismo quiso, pero no lo pudo evitar. Naruto quedó mirando a Sasuke como si fuese un Alien, mientras que el aludido simplemente intentaba contener su risa y se tapaba la boca agachándose hasta posar su frente en el manubrio del vehículo, pero aquello le superaba enormemente, hipando por aire y limpiado las lagrimas que se le habían escapado intentó mirar a Naruto seriamente nuevamente, pero sólo conseguía sonrosarse un poco y morder su labio para girar su rostro e intentar no estallar en risas de nuevo.

─Dobe… violador de palancas ─fue todo lo que pronunció antes de que se mordiera fuertemente el labio haciéndolo sangrar y reírse entre dientes.

Naruto no se había movido nada, es más, no sentía dolor; su quijada estaba levemente abierta admirando la primera sonrisa que le sacaba a Sasuke, ¡no, no una sonrisa!, ¡una estruendosa carcajada que lo hizo lagrimear!, y no pudo evitar pensar que aquello hacían que sus facciones se rejuvenecieran y no le dieran aquella mueca de estreñido que tenía y poco a poco ─mientras observaba las peripecia de Sasuke para evitar reírse─ se fue sonrosando hasta el punto que se le antojo algo más, pero fue hasta la última instancia, cuando el Uchiha lo llamó violador, que logró captar la atención ante lo que el mayor le decía.

─¡¿Cómo que violador de palancas?!, escúchame bastardo, ¡Tu estúpida palanca me revienta el culo y tú te ríes en vez de preguntarme si no me ha partido en dos!, te ríes como cojonudo mientras que puede que me sangre y me dices violador, ¡yo soy el ultrajado!, es más, ¡denunciaré tu puto auto…! ─pero no pudo decir nada más, Sasuke le sonreía, sin carcajearse, sólo le sonreía levemente mientras lo miraba y se sonrojó aún más. Giró su vista, se veía demasiado atrayente para que siguiese viéndolo como si nada, pero a pesar de todo eso, él también sonrió, había logrado lo que muchos matarían por lograr: Había logrado hacer reír a Sasuke.

─¿Por qué pones esa cara? ─Sasuke volvía a tener las mismas facciones, aunque todavía habían vestigios de que estaba de buen humor, como que sus orbes negras brillaban como perlas azabache a plena luz del día.

─Nee, teme ─lo que no sabía el menor es que se había acercado tanto al mayor que este tuvo que girar su rostro para volverlo a observar. El moreno estaba prácticamente pegado a la ventana, pero no decía nada, mientras que el poseedor de los orbes color zafiro estaba rozando su nariz sin inferir plenamente aquella acción ─… sonríe sólo para mi ─era egoísta y lo admitía. El aludido hizo un gesto sorprendido debido a aquellas vocalizadas palabras, pero su mente no trabajaba tan rápido, ¿Cuándo si tu amigo estaba encima de ti queriendo comerte con los ojos?

─Eres un egoísta ─bisbisó mientras aquel brisa llegaban a los labios contrarios, casi humectándolos ante la premura de sus actos.

─Nee, teme ─volvió a insistir ─… no mires a nadie más así ─murmuró mientras esperaba la reacción del otro.

─¿Así cómo?

─… así ─musitó mientras se acercaba al mayor colocando sus labios sobre los de él sin moverse ni nada. Mantenía sus orbes abiertas mientras que las de Sasuke parecían ceder sólo un poco. Movió los labios sólo un poco para luego separarse y esperar la reprimenda del mayor, su ira y odio por lo que había hecho.

─Sí que eres egoísta ─todo menos aquello. Sasuke lo alejó con parsimonia mientras encendía el auto nuevamente y el freno de mano cedía ante su peso.

─Nee, Naruto ─esta vez, Sasuke sólo hablaba sin mirarlo, y el susodicho ya esperaba de todo, pero que lo dijese ya; la ansiedad lo estaba carcomiendo poco a poco, y su respiración se volvía costosa, las manos le sudaban y sus pensamientos arremolinaban las mil y una razón por la cual Sasuke debería matarlo lenta y dolorosamente ─… enamórate sólo de mí ─después él le decía egoísta ─, mírame sólo a mi…

Aquello fue lo último que farfulló dirigiéndose al departamento de Naruto. »

Apretó su cabeza entre la pared y sus manos, ¿Por qué todos aquellos recuerdos se aglutinaban sin fin?, ¿es que querían hacerlo perecer?, ¿tanto lo odiaba su mente?... su subconsciente le gritó que sí, que aquello era lo más estúpido que había preguntado.

Aquél día por primera vez él se sintió querido, como también sintió que por fin podía entregarle algo de él a alguien que no lo despreciara y sabía que lo guardaría por toda la vida, aquel día fue extraño tanto por la Bipolaridad de Sasuke, como aquel momento y desfilaron una y otra vez otros más.

─No ─masculló mientras se levantaba con sus orbes al rojo vivo ─, no quiero perder a Sasuke ─infirió mientras caminaba a la sala y se lanzaba al sofá alzando la mano hasta posarla en la foto que tenía al costado del teléfono: Una fotografía, la única fotografía en la cual Sasuke lo abrazaba de manera cariñosa por ser aquel día primer aniversario.

─Yo… yo quiero quedarme con él…

Y después él decía que el otro era egoísta.

* * *

**¡Z**eus!, cada vez Sasuke se me sale de las manos. La verdad no creí colocarlo tan OOC, pero tenía que manejar la situación. La verdad es que el beso me quedó demasiado Waff, pero traté de enmendar su OOC con la posesividad y el temor de ser abandonado con las últimas palabras del Uchiha. Por otra parte las fechas me trastabillan un poco, si hay un error no se preocupen, luego lo corrijo encantado si me lo dicen.

El próximo capítulo entramos de lleno al trío, así que como compensación os traje éste en el cual pueden ver cómo es más o menos la relación del par, si bien es la normal, creo que queda en evidencia que el único que doblega a Sasuke al cien por cien es el rubio, ya veremos cómo lo hace Sakura ;)

Espero sus comentarios, y lamento la demora, pero estoy cansado, hace poco de tres días actualicé un fic de POT, otro en Naruto en el lado Hetero, y ahora este ─los dos en el mismo día─, y tengo que trabajar en Swinger, no diré más, espero pacientemente sus comentarios y no me odien, hace mal al mundo o si no pregúntenle a Sasuke xD

***Fiesta de la Vendimia**: No sé si lo habrán estudiado, pero en Roma/Grecia existían fiestas para cada Dios, Baco ─a a quien se le atribuía la fiesta─ era el Dios recolector, al celebrar se consumía exorbitantes cantidades de Alcohol, así que aludan.


	4. Déjalo ir

**A**uthors' Notes: Lamento la demora, sólo eso, creo que ya saben por qué tarde.

* * *

**―•**—അ—**•―**

Culpa

**―•**—അ—**•―**  
Por: Gaa  
**―•**—അ—**•―**Déjalo ir

**Cuando** uno ama tiene la costumbre de ver y sentir feliz a su pareja, cuando uno ama tiene el deber de ceder ante lo inminente, cuando uno ama de manera tan voraz, posesiva e inolvidable, tiene que comprender cuando aquellos sentimientos no son recíprocos, cuando uno ama debe saber cuándo perdió la pelea, y aunque duela, las cosas quizás terminen mejor sabiendo que el ser al que tanto amor le diste, te regala una seña de agradecimiento, por eso Naruto y Sakura se estaban preparando para lo peor, y aunque el corazón se haga trizas, tenían que dejarlo ir.

—Vamos Sasuke contesta —no había dormido en lo más mínimo, su celular y teléfono de la casa no paraban de llamar a la residencia del moreno, tenía ambos aparatos en ocupando sus oídos, rogando en silencio a que por lo menos descolgara el maldito teléfono en señal de hastío, ¡algo que le dijese que estaba vivo!, pero nada, absolutamente nada. Mañana sería Lunes, por lo cual —si era posible— se saltaría algunas clases con el fin de buscarlo, le preguntaría a media Universidad si fuese necesario, pero necesitaba disculparse, aunque el idiota de Sasuke hubiese tenido la culpa de la discusión, sabía cuán rencoroso podía ser aquel chico, pero poco le importaba a él tener que ceder, lo único que quería era tenerle a su lado, aunque doliera y sangrara, él no lo dejaría, era su efecto placebo.

En otra instancia alguien miraba el teléfono con insistencia, no alcanzaba a descansar dos segundos cuando nuevamente había una llamada entrante, la contestadora tenía más de veinte mensajes de distintas personas, y su celular lo tenía en modo silencioso, pero la pantalla no se apagaba cuando el mismo número comenzaba a sonar, y es que a pesar de ser las tres de la mañana Naruto no se daba por vencido, suspiró y caminó hasta el balcón y desde su bolsillo sacó su celular de trabajo, desgraciadamente tendría que hacer lo que no quería hacer.

Marcó un número que conocía de memoria, y no alcanzó a repicar mucho cuando alguien descolgó.

—¿Sasuke?

—Sí.

—¿Qué sucede? —la otra voz parecía adormilada, pero no molesta por ser despertado, el Uchiha menor admiró silenciosa la Luna bufando de pasada.

—Necesito un favor —soltó de improvisto cuando el titilar de las estrellas se vio más intenso.

—¿Estás bien? —ahora la voz profunda y algo preocupada de la persona parecía estar más vivaz que nunca, por lo cual el Uchiha menor sonrió.

—Sí Aniki-baka.

—Ototo, sabes que no me puedes engañar… en fin, ¿qué quieres? —pronunció volviendo a su voz neutral y desinteresada, aunque era todo lo contrario.

—Necesito… necesito que hagas los transmites para la Universidad de Kyoto, y me dejes alojar un tiempo en tu departamento —murmuró como si nada, y una floja aceptación logró decirle que su hermano haría todo lo que pediría —. Hazlo tú, sin que nadie se entere.

Cuando la conversación estuvo terminada, Itachi no dijo nada más, se quedó despierto mirando el techo tratando de comprender la situación de su hermano, al parecer estaba arrancando de algo, pero Sasuke no hacía eso por nada… algo realmente molesto le debería haber pasado en Tokyo, decidió arreglar todo para su viaje y que se demorara lo menos posible, después de todo él seguía siendo un Uchiha con todas sus ventajas.

El cielo poco a poco se teñía de un anaranjado y rojizo color, incitando a ser despertado a las seis de la mañana, y Sasuke aún prevalecía en aquel balcón, pero ahora sentado con un vaso de Brandy en su mano. Su mirada decidida y fría era lo que más rescataba de toda aquella escena, odiaba hacer eso, odiaba tener que ocultarse por un tiempo pero no tenía opción, él tenía que pensar tranquilo sin tener a Naruto hostigando o a Sakura persiguiéndolo por una segunda oportunidad, quería estar en paz con sus pensamientos y allí no lo podría obtener, podría verse como un acto cobarde de su parte, poco le importaba, después de todo sólo él sabía las causas de todo esto. Sonrió de medio lado, nunca pensó tener que irse de la ciudad por problemas idílicos, nunca pensó tener que hacer eso por un rubio y una chica de cabellos rosas. Su celular de oficina comenzó a vibrar, y miró la pantalla viendo el nombre de Gaara en él, indeciso presionó el altavoz para no tener que llevárselo a la oreja, y la neutra voz de su amigo le llegó.

—Sasuke —aquella voz que hace tiempo no escuchaba le invitaba a una grata charla que no quería tener, nunca imaginó que terminaría siendo amigo del pelirrojo, pero, la vida daba tantas vueltas —, Itachi me llamó para decirme que te quieres venir a Kyoto, puedes quedarte en mi casa —dijo como si el clima estuviese templado.

—Está bien —infirió el poseedor de las orbes azabaches —. Estaré allí en unas horas —completó.

Gaara sabía que no todo se quedaría allí, así que la crucial pregunta abordó al Uchiha.

—¿Qué hizo? —cuestionó la voz, hubo un silencio en el cual el ajetreo de los autos y el exterior comenzó a sonar, y Sasuke pensó, ¿qué hizo?... omitió una de sus reglas, fue en contra de su decisión, fue en contra de lo que él mismo había construido a base de mucho esfuerzo y culpa por olvidar así a una persona que creía muerta… prácticamente no hizo nada más que tirarle la verdad en la cara, crearle confusión y desestabilidad.

—Sakura está viva —la respiración agitada del contrario le llegó, al igual que lo que parecía un balbuceo mediano, ¿quién podía competir con algo como eso?, ¡¿qué ser humano no se sentiría confundido ante la sola afirmación?!

—Pero…

—Y Naruto quiere que la escuche, que la acepte, que elija… dime Gaara, ¿acaso estoy mal? —y aunque le dijera que sí, lo haría de todas maneras porque era él quien sufría aquello, y eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, si se equivocaba ya lo arreglaría con el tiempo.

—No lo sé Sasuke, pero, son tus decisiones y tu vida, con eso me basta y me sobra —a veces creía que aquel difícil carácter que se gastaban ambos sería complicado a la hora de mantener una relación, pero era todo lo contrario, la comprensión de estar siempre en silencio era lo mejor.

—No trabajes hoy.

—No pensaba hacerlo durante la semana —completó de manera inmediata —. Te espero, Sasuke.

Y sin más la llamada finalizó. Gaara y él eran tan distantes como el agua y el aceite, y tan similares como dos gotas de lluvia al caer; tras esos pensamientos no pudo evitar pensar en aquel rubio al cual hace una semana le había pedido ir a vivir con él. Si Gaara, uno de sus mejores amigos, era agua y aceite; ¿qué sería Naruto?... hasta cierto instante el aceite podía estar cerca con el agua, pero con Naruto esa ley siquiera se cumplía, era como la Luna y el Sol, los cuales se despedían agónicamente como él lo estaba haciendo en silencio y soledad.

—No soy un cobarde —murmuró mientras se levantaba de allí y comenzaba a empacar, dejaría algunas cosas, y juro que algún día volvería a aclarar todo este enredo.

—അ—

Sus colosales ojeras no dejaban pie siquiera para preguntar un inútil "¿te encuentras bien?" por parte de sus amigos, porque precisamente sus orbes rojos, ojeras y actitud abatida dejaban bastante en claro que no se encontraba bien, y que lo que menos tenían que preguntarle era aquello.

—Naruto —la voz de Shikamaru volvió a sacarlo de su quimera, y poco a poco su noción fue volviendo, aunque no de la manera en la cual quería —. Escucha, sé que puede que te enojes pero, ¿qué le hiciste a Sasuke? —_Sasuke_, así se llamaba la persona la cual había buscado por todo el maldito Campus de la Universidad sin resultados positivos; vio a lo lejos a los amigos de su 'novio' nuevamente, a los cuales a la primera hora asaltó preguntando si había llegado a clase o lo habían visto, pero una rotunda negativa y un gesto despectivo les dio a entender que no, y que no lo querían con ellos.

Le preguntó a Hinata, Ino, Temari, Shikamaru y Kankuro si habían visto a aquella persona que le quitaba el aliento, pero recibió una negativa por parte de cada uno de ellos, derrotado ahora yacía en el patio bajo un árbol sentado en una banca analizando dónde demonios se podría haber metido su novio, o lo que fuera que fuese Sasuke, pero no podía, ¡no podía encontrarlo ni pensar siquiera!

—Sólo quería que hablara con Sakura —Nara pensó por unos segundos cuando volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Bien, sólo venía a decirte que te olvidaras de buscar a Sasuke, hace poco nos enteramos que se retiró de la Universidad, lo siento Naruto.

"S_e retiró de la Universidad"_

"_Lo siento Naruto"_

—¡Oh Dios! —gimió lastimeramente mientras se cubría con su antebrazo el rostro y aquellas fatídicas frases se reproducían una y otra vez en su minerva, atormentándolo. Shikamaru le dejó solo, cosa que agradecía profundamente; se había marchado, ¡le había dejado! Por unos momentos quiso gritar por ser tan idiota, pero luego la pensó en la tamaña cobardía que tenía aquel estúpido del Uchiha, ¡siempre hacía lo mismo cuando algo le sobrepasaba!, se iba por unos días, dejaba todo botado y a sus amigos preocupados y se arrancaba con la cola entre las piernas — ¡¡Te odio Sasuke-teme!! —gritó a viva voz mientras sus ojos ardían con fiereza.

Omitiendo las miradas de terror, molestia y confusión del alumnado tomó sus cosas y se marchó colérico a su departamento, ¡ya vería ese idiota cuando lo tuviera cara a cara!

Cuando a Sakura la llamó Ino para decirle que Sasuke se marchaba de la ciudad y que estaba ya esperando el jet privado de la familia, no se demoró dos segundos en marchar al Aeropuerto privado de Tokyo, siquiera pensó en Naruto ni nada, ella quería hablar con Sasuke aunque sea unos segundos antes de su marcha.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —y lo iba a lograr. El joven Uchiha se estaba subiendo en aquella avioneta privada mientras que ella corría presurosa a su encuentro —, ¡por favor Sasuke! —gritó otra vez mientras el poseedor de los orbes noche la miraba como si nada para luego suspirar y bajar nuevamente.

—¿Qué quieres? —no tenía que saber quién era la que se había ido de boca con su ubicación, sólo esperaba que Naruto no fuera allí porque de seguro a golpes solucionarían sus problemas.

—Y-yo… lo lamento —pronunció apenada mientras el Uchiha la seguía mirando.

—Sé que fue egoísta de mi parte venir a verte de esta manera, que ahora no soy nadie para pedirte algo y que estropee tu vida con Naruto, de verdad lo siento —balbuceaba dificultosamente debido a la tormenta de sensaciones y angustia que reflejaba su rostro. Sus orbes jades intentaban comprender todo aquello que sentía, y por supuesto darse a entender al chico que tiempo atrás había sido parte importante de su vida tanto como lo era ahora —. Sé… sé que amas a Naruto, y que por mí no sientes nada —bisbisó nuevamente con una clara sonrisa de melancolía que hizo suspirar a Sasuke, y se repitió en la mente una y otra vez "_por los antiguos tiempos Sasuke"_ hasta lograr abrir sus labios tratando de que no fueran puros insultos hacía aquella persona.

—No quiero verte —aquello quebró la poca defensa que tenía la chica quien asentía y se daba vueltas llena de un manto de desaforada tristeza —, deberías haber confiado en mí —siguió el Uchiha viendo cómo la joven se paraba.

—Lo sé, fui una estúpida.

—Lo sé. No debiste ocultarme algo así, no debiste ser egoísta, ¿sabes acaso la magnitud de tu error?... puede Sakura que aún estuviésemos juntos aún si tú no pudieras caminar —aquello sin dudas fue un golpe bajo, claramente le estaba diciendo que la quería de una manera u otra… y a pesar de sentirse feliz por aquello, sólo sonrió con amargura.

—Sé a lo que quieres llegar Sasuke, y no es necesario… yo de verdad lo lamento, sólo espero que tomes la decisión correcta, porque te esperaré aunque tú no quieras, porque te amo a pesar de que sé que no es recíproco… espero verte luego —apresuró sus pasos resonando en aquel lugar, mientras que el menor de los Uchiha se subía a la avioneta masajeando sus sienes esperando algo de paz.

—'_Te esperare', hn… me hubiese gustado que otra persona me hubiese dicho eso_ —su mirada se endureció y se recriminó una y otra vez por pensar en aquello, marchándose de una vez por todas de aquella ciudad.

—അ—

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos caminando sin rumbo durante horas, caminó hasta que las piernas no le daban más, opacando su mirada jade y perdiéndose en aquellos tormentosos recuerdos. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta el estacionamiento —en el cual llevaba tiempo dando vueltas— y se subió a aquel vehículo que la transportaría.

—A la Avenida Kushinawa —murmuró como si nada.

La joven de cabellos rosas perdió su mirada en el paraje de la ciudad, olvidándose por unos instantes de la imagen de un rubio rezagado por aquel pelinegro un tanto cruel.

Cuando sus pies pisaron esta vez el asfalto, su instinto la llevó a un parque con niños, jóvenes parejas y ancianos disfrutando de una amena tarde, vio un gran árbol alejado de todo aquel bullicio, y apreció la figura de aquella persona que le había robado el corazón a Sasuke, _su _Sasuke… no, no debía de ser egoísta, Sasuke Uchiha ya no era suyo. Con algo de desdén se dirigió hasta aquel muchacho decidida a decirle un par de cosas, tales como el por qué no estuvo en aquel aeropuerto impidiendo la marcha del astuto pelinegro.

—¡Tú! —vociferó mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura —, ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —volvió a insistir aún viendo la devastada figura. Sentado entre el césped largo y verde, apoyado en un tronco de color oscuro, perdiendo su mirada al vacío de la calle, omitiendo los ruidos tanto de molestos vehículos como de niños gritones, apreciando y a la vez no los matices del atardecer, y con aquella ropa desaliñada, Sakura pudo admirar a un abatido Naruto, quien al verla pareció recordar algo a un naciente odio por un Uchiha.

—¿Qué? —soltó escueto mientras miraba a otro costado —, ¿vienes a molestarme? —aunque la chica no tenía la gran culpa —aunque intentaba engañarse de aquello—, se sentía confundido, abandonado, engañado y irremediablemente furioso con toda esta situación, y por supuesto, con ella también.

—Lo siento —había terminado cediendo, ella no debería estar allí interponiéndose, a pesar que todo su ser gravitara a Sasuke, a pesar de que aún tenía aquella vocecilla constante pidiéndole que los separara, pero por sobre todas las cosas ella tenía que dejarlo ir —. No debí haber cometido esta estupidez, pero… no sé que hubiese hecho otra persona en mi lugar. Amo tanto a Sasuke —susurró mientras se sentaba enfrente del rubio —, lo amo tanto que no concibo mi vida sin él… pero después de todo yo fui más egoísta al querer tenerlo conmigo a pesar de que ya te tenía a ti, a pesar de que tú lo habías curado… de verdad lo lamento Naruto.

El rubio escuchó atentamente todo, silencioso y razonando; quiso decir algo pero cerró sus labios volviéndolos a fruncir para volver a intentar decir algo, pero nada… el silencio propicio una compañía dolorosa.

—Sasuke se fue —musitó al cabo de un tiempo.

—Lo sé, lo fui a despedir —Sakura no se sorprendió de la mirada de sorpresa y enojo que tenía el rubio, pero ¿qué podía hacer?, a ella le llegó la información.

—Jee… después de todo te prefería a ti.

—No te creas, después de dejarlo ir, comprendí su motivo de marcha.

—¿Cuál?

—Tú. Se marcha solamente por ti.

El parlar se les hacía neutro y vacío, trataban de comprenderse mutuamente, de comprender a Sasuke, de entenderse a sí mismos, pero nada daba resultados, ¡nada era lo suficientemente aceptable!, ¡¿Por qué tenían todo este enredo?!

—Me odia —el poseedor de los orbes zafiros se levanto tambaleándose un poco por el cansancio y el stress, a lo cual Sakura lo secundo en silencio.

—No, sólo está dolido conmigo, y contigo.

Naruto rió con frustración y caminó a su departamento, ya quizás nada importaba.

_¿Cuándo volverás Sasuke?_

—അ—

Sentados ambos en aquella sala trataban de comprender su silencio, instaban a las soluciones a largo plazo y a las curas a corta instancia.

—¿Qué harás? —preguntó un pelirrojo.

—Olvidar.

* * *

**L**o sé, más corto que el anterior, pero así salió. Bien, la frustración y confusión de Naruto va por un aparte; la aceptación de Sakura va por el otro; y Sasuke dejó todo… ya veré cómo soluciono todo esto… o cómo no lo soluciono.

Espero sus comentarios y saludos.

—Gaa—


	5. No hablo de ese clase de olvido

* * *

Culpa  
**―•**—അ—**•―**  
Por: Gaa  
**―•**—അ—**•―**

* * *

No hablo de ese olvido

Se removió de aquellas sábanas molesto por no poder conciliar el sueño, no había dormido en todo el día y creía tener sus emociones controladas para poder por una maldita vez cerrar sus ojos, pero no, el destino tenía preparado todo lo contrario para él.

―Maldita sea ―removió sus cabellos furiosos y se levantó de aquel lecho caminando hasta la cocina en donde encontró la aguamarina mirada contraria taladrarlo como cual consciencia ―. ¿Qué? ―mascullaba al abrir el refrigerador y extraer el jugo.

―Llevas una semana aquí, me parece insólito que estés arrancado.

―Aclaro mis pensamientos antes de cagarla como antes ―se defendía con ímpetu mientras se sentaba al frente de Gaara.

―Eres un idiota.

―Y tú un imbécil ―se quedaron en silencio un tiempo desviando la mirada al reloj de la cocina, las cuatro de la mañana. Bufó descontento con toda aquella situación y volvió a pensar qué era lo mejor en toda esta situación, sólo tenía dos opciones:

1-Se quedaba con Sakura quien lo había engañado.

2-Se quedaba con Naruto quien no había hecho nada malo aparte de no seguir sus instrucciones.

Se sentía tonto al ocupar aquel argumento de su estúpida promesa para poder salir de allí, pero necesitaba pensar sin que aquellos dos trataran de ganar su atención o en su defecto, tratar de hacerle entender las cosas cuando un Uchiha siempre las tenía que tener claras.

―Sabes, nunca me gustó Sakura para ti ―Sabaku sabía que su amigo necesitaba cierto empujón para poder largarse de allí e ir con el rubio; aquello sólo era el gran problema en el cual el moreno se sentía culpable por olvidar tan rápido a Sakura, sobre todo viéndola de repente recuperada. El aludido dejó salir una expresión que parecía ser de "te escucho" por lo cual siguió con su perorata del año ―… escucha: Sakura puede ser todo lo que tú quieras, pero lo que nunca será es ser tu enamorada. Aquel rubio molesto es mejor partido ya que te saca aquella cara de frígido que tienes… yo anhelaría tener a alguien quien hiciera lo mismo por mí ―se levantó de allí y se dirigió a la su alcoba con la intención de dejar pensando al Uchiha.

Naruto era un buen partido para Sasuke, pero tenía que sacarse de la cabeza aquella loca idea de 'caballerismo' que tenía implantada desde la era antaña.

―Eres un idiota ―escuchó vociferar a Sasuke desde el pasillo, pero no dijo nada más.

―അ**―**

Hace más de dos semanas que el rubio no pisaba la facultad. Sumergido en una impropia depresión de amor recostado en su cama el rubio analizaba qué era lo que había hecho mal, y por supuesto, qué era lo que podía hacer para que el cabeza dura de su ex-novio o novio volviera por lo menos a la ciudad.

Shikamaru no le había hablado más de la situación de Sasuke mientras que con Sakura las cosas no iban ni peor, ni mejor. Había utilizado a aquella pobre muchacha para expresarle todo lo que quería hacerle al baka de su pareja, desde golpearle por su estupidez, gritarle, terminar, o hacerle el amor desesperadamente no midiendo sus palabras logrando que la joven muchacha se enterara de más de una cosa en su relación.

―¡Naruto! ―otra vez el endemoniado grito de su amigo Kiba. Se había tapado su cabeza con las almohadas de la cama pero nada de aquello funcionaba para evitar escuchar los berridos del chico perro. Suspiró cansinamente y se levantó dispuesto a dejarle pasar por último unos minutos antes de echarlo de su hogar por ruidoso.

―Como si quisiera ver a alguien 'ttebayo ―definitivamente la depresión amorosa a él no le iba, incluso sentía ganas de auto-golpearse por dejarse llevar a tal estado ―. Estúpido Sasuke, ya verá cuando me vea el muy bastardo hijo de… ―sería mejor seguir insultando mentalmente.

Por otra parte el Uchiha no estaba mejor ni peor, simplemente había ido a estudiar como de costumbre, seguía llegando siendo el primero de su casa como toda su vida, tenía el mismo rostro imperturbable como siempre pero había algo más: todo era rutinario, y él sabía por qué lo veía y sentía así, no estaba Naruto.

Todas las mañanas el rubio llegaba a molestarlo muy temprano o en su defecto se quedaba en su casa para pasar más tiempo con él y… molestarlo. Su molestia diaria ―si tenían tiempo― intentaría hacerle el desayuno quemando nuevamente sus ollas o algún otro artefacto, o simplemente dejaba desordenada la cocina lo que producía una pelea interminable y una vista al piso de la cocina, del pasillo o si estaban con ánimos al sofá. Luego de eso se tenían que volver a vestir ya sin desayunar y se dirigían a la Universidad T ―a la cual ya no asistía― en su vehículo. Naruto le molestaría por ser tan callado y bastardo o se le quedaría mirando embobado hasta que él comprendiera que lo quería tener ya por lo cual siempre en el camino tenía que buscan un callejón, estacionamiento o lugar vacío; no es que no soportaran estar sin sexo, pero Naruto tenía la tonta manía de decir que si lo hacían por las mañanas muchas veces llegaría de buen humor a la Universidad, y el argumento era tan estúpido e infantil que no sabía cómo surtía efecto.

Al llegar al instituto ―a tiempo porque Sasuke procuraba salir siempre con media hora de anticipación― Naruto introducía su mano en su bolsillo y lo acompañaba a tomar su café mientras él pedía su jugo de naranja y se quedaban allí esperando la primera clase de ambos, y cuando esta llegaba Naruto le gritaba que más le valía portarse bien.

Su rubio problema también tenía la maña de cuando lo extrañaba ―entiéndase en el sentido del Uzumaki― se colaba a sus clases y se dedicaba a lanzarle bolitas de papel o golpearle la silla toda la clase. Los profesores ya no le decían o hacían nada porque era una costumbre que al rubio nunca se le quitaría, así como cuando Sasuke contestaba a una pregunta el inquieto rubio le decía que un día de esos su cerebro se pudriría por guardar tanta información. Ahora, si el rubio andaba de malas tendía a no buscarlo esperando a que él llegara a ayudarlo cosa que casi nunca sucedía pero el rubio propiciaba sus encuentros en los lugares que él frecuentaba para que así el novio dedicado que no era se presentara con una estúpida pregunta de "¿Qué quieres dobe?" y así lo dejaría tranquilo durante un tiempo.

La vida con Naruto no era rutinaria y eso hasta cierto punto le gustaba y añoraba, pero era orgulloso tanto o más como lo era el rubio, pero lamentablemente el paso que tenían que dar lo debería comenzar él.

―¿Sabes que estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua? ―murmuró el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cafetería.

―Basta.

―Idiota ―masculló, pero siguió allí haciéndole una silenciosa compañía. El Uchiha sabía que tenía que ir a pedir algo parecido a una disculpa o demostrar a Sakura que él quería mantener su relación con el rubio y eso era precisamente lo que no quería: demostrar que era débil ante él.

―Odio esto.

―Yo también lo odio.

―También te odio a ti.

―El sentimiento es mutuo Uchiha ―_odiaba _todo eso.

Tomó sus cosas y decidió cortar todo esto de raíz siendo seguido por un pelirrojo a sus espaldas a quien ni siquiera le pregunto si quería ir. Se subieron a su vehículo y Gaara llamó a Itachi pidiendo el traslado de ambos a la Universidad T* y la mudanza del departamento de Gaara al de Sasuke.

―Sabes ―inquirió por el camino el Uchiha ―… eres bastante idiota.

―Lo sé ―enfatizó el pelirrojo ―, no sé cómo te puedo soportar ―y de allí en adelante el camino transcurrió en silencio.

Trataba de sonreír feliz, trataba de demostrar al mundo que superaría el hecho de que Sasuke lo hubiese dejado abandonad hace dos semanas. Había comenzado a ir a la Universidad desde el Lunes de la segunda semana pero la sentía tan pesada que mentalmente parecían meses: estaba estresado. Hoy era viernes por lo cual se podría quedar hasta tarde viendo películas o podría salir con algunos de sus amigos para intentar despejarse un poco, pero lo que menos pensó al salir de la facultad después de dos semanas de no ver a Sasuke era ver precisamente a Sasuke apoyado en su vehículo mirándolo fijamente como solía hacerlo.

Tragó inseguro pero no detuvo su caminar ni tampoco bajó su mirada, es más, se la devolvió con aún más vehemencia que antes mientras se seguía observando como si en cualquier momento se mataran. Observó cómo el pelinegro le abría la puerta trasera del vehículo como una clara invitación y se dirigió al asiento del conductor, ¡no, él no se empequeñecería ante el Uchiha jamás! Caminó decidido y dio un portazo refunfuñado en el asiento trasero, no comprendía y se sentía estúpido al hacer lo que él quería.

Se marchaba por dos semanas sin dejarse explicar y lo dejaba como un idiota siendo que no era su culpa, y llegaba un día cualquier abriéndole la puerta y él ingresaba sin más, ¡realmente no comprendía nada! Estaba por abrir sus labios para decirle unas cuantas verdades al Uchiha cuando la puerta del copiloto se abrió dando pasó a un pelirrojo malhumorado y extravagante a la vista del rubio. ¿Quién carajos llevaba un kanji en la frente? Estaba a punto de protestar por aquella familiaridad con la cual se sentó cuando le dio un café a Sasuke mientras cerraba enojado la puerta.

―El servicio de la cafetería es una mierda ―masculló dirigiéndose al Uchiha ―. Las estúpidas que atienden se me quedaron mirando como unas idiotas durante minutos, ¡minutos! ―vociferaba exaltado mientras bebía de su café explicándole aquello. El poseedor de los cabellos dorados miraba sorprendido cómo hablaba con tanta familiaridad con _su_ chico, aunque debía de admitir que aquel nuevo personaje era lindo a su manera, pero no tanto como Sasuke. Detuvo sus pensamientos un momento para darse cuenta de una cosa que nunca en su larga relación con el Uchiha le había sucedido: estaba celoso.

Miró más inquiridoramente al chico de aguamarinas orbes y pálida tez como si de un alien se tratase.

―Te lo estoy diciendo enserio Sasuke, tu Universidad apesta.

―Ja, ni que en la cafetería de la tuya no sucediese lo mismo.

―Pero allí ya me conocen.

―Pues aquí también te conocerán ―masculló como si nada zanjando el tema de una manera mordaz mientras que su compañero bufaba descontento.

―¿No has oído la palabra consuelo Uchiha? ―escupió mientras lo golpeaba levemente al doblar por una esquina.

―¡Oh, lo siento _señorita_! ―Uzumaki frenó abruptamente el tren de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de unas cuantas cosas:

Sasuke estaba bromeando con el chico.

2- El chico parecía estar coqueteando con Sasuke.

3- Se conocían muy bien.

4 -Eso lo hacía sentirse inseguro.

Se cuestionó su el Uchiha lo habría olvidado en su corto periodo fuera de la ciudad, pero quiso pensar ciegamente que sólo era producto de su sobrecargada Psiquis la cual le decía que ellos tenían otro tipo de relación un tanto extraña.

―Sasuke ―la voz dura del pelirrojo lo sacó de nuevo de sus pensamientos volviéndole poner atención con aquella mueca de miedo que tenía y también de rabia, ¡le estaba quitando a Sasuke!

―¿Qué?

―Creo que el rubio cree que soy tu novio.

―¿Y eso qué?

―¿No le dirás nada?

―No, si lo traje para darle una vueltecita en mi auto.

―Ahh… no sabía que eras tan bueno.

―Lo sé.

―No enserio hombre, tienes que decirle algo ―continuaba el chico mientras se estacionaban en el apartamento del Uchiha.

―¿Qué quieres que le diga? ―consultaba mientras ambos se bajaban conversando sus idioteces mientras que el rubio era un autómata, ¿qué carajos estaba haciendo allí?

―¡No me hagas golpearte! ―expresó asesinamente mientras le alzaba el puño y lo incrustaba en su estómago.

―Ya ―farfulló mientras los tres entraban a la recepción y el pelirrojo presionaba el piso del pelinegro.

―¡Por lo menos dile quién soy! ―gritó algo exasperado el poseedor del Kanji mientras intentaba no volver a golpearlo.

―¿Quieres que le diga? ―inquirió con sus orbes profundos y asesinos.

―Sí ―espetó decidido no dejándose amedrentar.

―Ey ―enfatizó dirigiéndose al rubio ―, él es alguien muy importante para mí ―Sasuke sabía que aquello no era lo que quería que dijera Gaara, pero por joderlo poco importaban algunas cosas, aunque así como iba sólo complicaba el hecho de hablar con Naruto pacíficamente.

Uzumaki se quedó de piedra mientras una vez más caminaba como autómata hasta el departamento del mayor mientras aquellos dos seguían enfrascados en sus discusiones temerarias.

―¡Eso no idiota!

―¿Por qué te sonrojas?

―¡Te mataré cuando estés durmiendo!, descuartizaré tu cuerpo y esparciré tu sangre por todo el país.

―Ni que tuviera tanta sangre.

―¡Le echó más agua!

―Ya basta.

―¡No, dile quién soy!

―Pero si ya le dije.

―¡No seas bastardo Sasuke!

―¿Para esto me trajiste? ―el rubio por fin levantaba su triste mirada no soportando aquellas disputas que ya se le hacían tan lejanas. Alguna vez él peleó así con Sasuke. Ambos chicos enarcaron una ceja mientras intentaban comprender qué era lo que decía el chico, aunque el mayor ya tenía una idea formada ―, ¿me trajiste para que viera a tu nuevo novio? ―el grito histérico y el golpe que le asentó al pelinegro Naruto no lo comprendía, ¿por qué una reacción tan histérica?

―¡Eres un idiota!

―Y tú un bruto.

―¡Cree que somos pareja!

―¿Y?

―¡Me utilizaste de nuevo, nunca debí venir!, pero no, quería ser un maldito buen amigo.

―No chilles.

―¡No estoy chillando Uchiha!

―Ya basta Gaara.

―¿Qué?

―Vete a tu cuarto.

―¡Me iré al tuyo!

―No seas infantil y vete.

―Te detesto con toda mi alma y algún día te asesinaré ―enfatizó tétricamente mientras decidió marchaba al cuarto de Sasuke.

El rubio que quedó allí sorprendido por la pequeña discusión que montaron ambos y miró al Uchiha como si fuera una persona más, tratando de comprender todo eso.

―Dobe: Gaara es mi mejor amigo desde hace años, creo haberte hablado de él ―¿Gaara?

―No lo recuerdo ―murmuró contrariado casi como diciendo que era una mentira. El Uchiha gruñó descontento y se dirigió a un estante en donde tenía algunas fotografías y tomó uno rojizo bastante elegante y se lo pasó al rubio quien lo tomó desprevenido.

Una vez sentados frente a frente en el comedor Naruto lo abrió encontrándose con una foto de Sasuke en un uniforme negro y mirando algo furioso a la cámara, se veía más joven y sobre todo más antisocial de lo que era y pasó a la segunda plana donde se encontraba una foto con aquel pelirrojo del Kanji los dos en un banco mirándose con odio impregnado en sus orbes. El álbum repetía varias imágenes de ellos dos solos, pero también aparecían algunas donde estaba Shikamaru con su novia, Sakura y otras personas que creía haber visto alguna vez.

―¿Qué--―?

―Fue cuando íbamos en la secundaria ―expresó cuando se posó en la última foto ―y la más rara casi como el hombre embarazado― donde salían él y Gaara sonrientes mirando a la cámara.

―No lo parecen ―admitía el rubio tras devolverle el álbum con cierto horror al saber que aquel pelirrojo había conocido a Sasuke más tiempo que él ―, digo… parecen…

―¿Novios? ―sonrió con sorna el Uchiha ―, lo sé nos lo han dicho muchas veces ―enfatizaba como si nada y aquello sin duda molestó al rubio.

―¿A qué viene eso? ―masculló enojado mientras fruncía muy molesto el ceño.

―A nada, sólo eso ―espetó mientras volvía a dejar el álbum donde correspondía.

―¿Qué hago aquí?

―¿Hablaste con Sakura? ―el rubio asintió con sorpresa por la forma en que el Uchiha hablaba con ella, era casi como si no le importara ―, mejor ―concluyó mientras se volvía a sentar.

―¿Mejor qué?

―¿Tú me quieres? ―preguntó omitiendo todo lo anterior.

―Sí ―contestó incrédulo ante todo eso.

―Bien, seguiremos siendo novios ―y dicho eso se paró a la cocina y comenzó a hacer la cena mientras dejaba a un perplejo rubio en el comedor.

―¡¿EHH?!

¿Es que Sasuke no podía ser un poco más humano diciendo sus sentimientos?

* * *

**J**a, Sasuke ni con una pistola demostraría más amor de lo natural. Espero que les haya gustado. El fic era un proyecto corto porque lo único que quería narrar era la discusión monumental y la separación de Sasuke con Naruto. Siempre que leo Fiction encuentro la mayoría de las discusiones-reconciliaciones banales, no las ahondan mucho ni los tratan de una pareja sólida, es por eso que pensé en esto sumando a lo que harían los amigos y familiares al saber la presunta discusión, me salió algo superfluo pero supongo que tengo que mejorar aquello.

*Universidad T: Universidad de Tokyo.


	6. Antipasional

* * *

Culpa  
**―•**—അ—**•―**  
Por: Gaa  
**―•**—അ—**•―**

* * *

Anti-pasional

Si había una palabra que abarcara todo lo que era Uchiha Sasuke esa era, no había otra manera que explicara su sadomasoquismo para que lo siguiera soportando, luego de aquel estúpido episodio —que ahora se le parecía estúpido— no paraba de comprender la magnitud de lo que conformaba tener una relación con él. Sencillamente aquel día había quedado lo suficientemente devastado al igual que el siguiente, y el subsiguiente ¡y hasta después de cuatro meses recién salía de aquel shock emocional en el cual se vio sucumbido!, bastante tarde estaba por decir aquella extraña pregunta que formaron sus labios.

—¿Qué? — no sólo recién procesaba por fin que su novio seguía siendo su novio, que el amigo de su novio le caía bien, que Sakura hasta incluso estaba saliendo con otra persona… todo después de cuatro meses.

—¿Qué de qué dobe? —pestañeó sorprendido por su estupidez que no pensaba decirlo en voz alta, por unos segundos quiso golpearlo y decirle lo mucho que quería asesinarlo pero pensó que luego de cuatro meses le parecía insólito siquiera preguntarle cómo llegaron a su nueva re-establecida relación que llevaban.

No hubo palabras bonitas, una semana de sexo desaforado por su carencia de tacto… no hubo tampoco una cena de disculpas ni un mísero perdón: no hubo nada. Simplemente aquellas vacías palabras y luego de eso su modo automático de vivir hasta luego de cuatro meses.

—¡¿CÓMO CARAJOS LLEGUÉ A ESTO?! —se agarró su cabellera rubia con sus dos manos mirando desesperado a su alrededor, ¡realmente no comprendía nada. Escuchó una leve carcajada del Uchiha quien parecía no sorprenderse por aquella actitud tan irracional de su parte.

—¿Te diste cuenta? —por unos momentos pensó en lo idiota que se veía recriminándole al Uchiha todo lo que se había aprovechado tras tomarlo desprevenido.

—¡No seas idiota teme!, ¿por qué eres así? —inquirió abrumado mientras se alejaba un tanto de él.

No era que no quisiera estar con el Uchiha, lo amaba ante todas las cosas que él hacía —que no se lo dijera seguido era otra cosa—, pero todo lo que había hecho, por lo que habían pasado ¿no significaba nada?

—Antes que tu tonta cabeza llegue a conclusiones erróneas —completaba Sasuke —, no es que no me hubiese importado, sino que tenía que pensar. Contigo atosigándome día a día ni siquiera podía escuchar mis pensamientos. La última noche que lo pasé aquí no terminaba de descansar el teléfono cuando de nuevo me volvías a llamar —argumentaba mientras recordaba aquel día con cólera, había estado a punto de lanzar el puto teléfono por la ventana.

—Pero… ¿Y Sakura-chan? —cuestionó abrumado.

—Cuando llegó tú te fuiste sin siquiera hacerle frente diciéndole que eres un amigo cuando eras mi novio, pasaste por alto lo que te dije el día anterior cuando te dije que no me presionaras porque tontamente tú querías que me hiciera responsable de ella al mismo tiempo que querías que estuviese contigo.

Te conozco Naruto, siempre piensas en los demás antes que ti es por eso que me enojé. Cómo eres tan idiota de no saber que a la única persona que soportaría metida las veinticuatro horas del día en mi departamento eres tú —mascullaba fijando su vista en otro lado. Había sido difícil decirle todo eso, pero había tenido cuatro meses para prepararse mentalmente. Si tomaba las riendas de la conversación sabía que no llegarían a un punto muerto como cuando la manejaba el rubio, pero ahora quedaba el veredicto final. Si bien sabía que Uzumaki tenía un lazo tan fuerte como el suyo hacía él, también sabía que era tan testarudo e idiota como ninguno.

—Te perdono si… ¡me llevas a comer Ramen! —vitoreaba señalando la dirección de Ichiraku. Suspiró y asintió preparándose para perder parte de su paga mensual en el hoyo negro que era el estómago de _su_ novio y se dejó guiar por la mano trigueña.

—_Por lo menos no ocurrió cuando teníamos sexo _—pensó más tranquilo, porque lamentablemente aquel rubio era tan impredecible como ninguno.

—Nee Sasuke-teme, ¿no te daba pena aprovecharte de mí?

—Nunca te oí quejarte.

—Bien… pero seré el seme esta semana.

—Da lo mismo.

—¡Arghh, así no tiene gracia tienes que negarte!

—No Naruto, no quiero que seas el seme.

—¡No coloques esa voz de aburrimiento baka!

—Está bien.

—¡SASUKE!

—¿Qué?

—Mejor seré el Uke.

—Da lo mismo.

—¡Arghh tienes que emocionarte!

—¡Qué bien!

—No con sarcasmos idiota

—Haz lo que quieras.

—¡Seré un Seme sadomasoquista!

—Bien.

—¡Y te grabaré!

—Ya…

—¡Y te subiré a la internet y repartiré panfletos!

—Lo que quieras Naruto, así y de seguro mi FansClub me dejará en paz.

—¡También me va el exhibicionismo!

—Hm…

Su vida volvía a ser _normal._

* * *

**N**o lo quise hacer largo, más bien… algo Waff y nada racional xD

Saludos y espero sus últimos comentarios en este escrito.

—Gaa—


End file.
